


为谁而归

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 贝贝违背智慧回到了图林身边
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Series: 中土世界系列 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 4





	为谁而归

这一年的冬天似乎比从前更冷，大雪从北方扑来，厚厚的积雪覆盖了阿蒙如兹。据说这是因着安格班势力日渐增强的缘故，贝烈瑞安德的冬天也随之愈发严酷。图林和他的同伴住在密姆的隐蔽居所中，只有最强壮耐寒的人才敢出去活动。然而他们是如此迫切地需要食物与温暖，有人生了病，如果可能，他们甚至还需要一位医者。

图林深知他们正面临的窘境，他尽量保持着一定的频率外出寻找食物。可有限的御寒条件让他在一次次的外出中冻伤了脸，别无他法，在食物十分紧缺的情况下，他们只能忍受饥饿。

还好他们尚有火堆可供取暖。所有人都因饥饿而委顿，他们靠在一起，围着火堆来分享温暖。尤其是当太阳西沉，黑夜包裹住整片大陆的时候。图林会分外地思念多瑞亚斯，以及明霓国斯的宫殿。他只有在这冰冷的时刻才会允许自己想念辛葛给予他的一切；还有贝烈格，他深爱的朋友曾带给过他的温暖。

更多的时候，想起贝烈格，图林感到的都是遗憾与困惑。甚至是愠怒。到丁巴尔来找我，因为我会回到那里去。图林忍住不让过激的情绪来消耗自己更多的体力。可为什么是他要去丁巴尔，而不能是贝烈格为他来到阿蒙如兹呢？图林在面对贝烈格时甚至比往常还要固执。他明明已经说过，倘若贝烈格不与他一齐来到阿蒙如兹，那么那就会是他们的最后一次道别了。

他本以为贝烈格会像以前一样跟随他的。

可贝烈格是什么反应？银发的精灵只是站在那儿，微笑却伤感地看着他。

那么，就此别过了，胡林之子。

精灵放弃了他。贝烈格选择了离开。

那是图林所没有想到的。按照精灵的说法，贝烈格为了他曾多次做出了违背智慧的决定，图林本以为这会是永恒地持续下去的。在所有离开他的人中，图林最没有想到的便是贝烈格。

可他的骄傲不会容许他再一次挽留离去的精灵，他们自此在营地别过，贝烈格成为了图林脑中最清晰的假象。

今天的傍晚异常的昏暗酷寒，图林又往火堆坐得近了些。在这个天气异常的傍晚，图林的心情也只剩下了焦躁与烦闷。当他终于看清有一个人影出现在了他们身边时，图林才意识到自己竟因陷入了对贝烈格的埋怨中而出神了。

那个看似人类的身影一言不发地走到了火堆旁，身上斗篷与兜帽都一片雪白。没人知道他是什么时候，又是怎么来到这里的。众人吓得纷纷跳起身，有几个拔出了随身携带的武器。而那个身影只是扫视了他们一圈，随即笑出了声。

图林认识这声音。然而这个近乎不可能的事实让他愣在了原地，宁愿怀疑是魔苟斯的阴谋。

可是果然，当那人掀开兜帽，图林看清了那张被跳跃的火光映衬得格外温柔的脸。而对方显然也注意到了图林，他侧了侧头，朝男人露出了一个笑容。

——那只能是贝烈格。因图林深知不会再有第二个人能以那样的温暖包裹他。

他眼中的坚冰仿佛又再一次被精灵融化成了水，但图林没有哭，这一次他只是隔着火堆，注视着多瑞亚斯的贝烈格。

精灵在宽大的斗篷下背了一个硕大的包裹，图林几乎能凭本能猜出那里面是什么。贝烈格的神情已因他的反应而逐渐变成了无奈，在几次较为失败的尝试后，图林最终做出了一个笑脸。那笑容仿佛是在以一个胜利者的姿态向精灵夸耀着：

看，最终你还是会来到我身边。

自大而固执的孩子。贝烈格在想。可他没有办法，近乎偏执地爱着图林。想要陪着他，避免他因固执的性格造成更多不可挽回的悲剧。

“胡林之子图林啊，”贝烈格用辛达语说，越过所有人群，只将目光注视着自己深爱的人。“我恰如你所说的那样来到阿蒙如兹找你了。”

密姆的小屋并不十分好找，贝烈格也花了些功夫找到这里。他才经过长途奔袭，纵使是精灵也需要恰当的休息。于是图林几乎是毫不意外地将他安置于与自己同寝。安德罗格对此略有不满，初次见面时正是他绑了贝烈格并提议处死精灵。尽管贝烈格对此并未追究，可人类却始终心怀怨恨。

“不必理他。”图林在完成了与自己人类同伴的争执后对贝烈格说。他们睡在隐蔽住所的最深处，精灵还能享有一点隐私空间。

“你真的愿意与我睡在一张床榻上？我的朋友，你对贝烈格竟这么慷慨吗？”

图林算他的语气里揶揄多过了惊讶，于是拍了拍精灵的肩作为答复。

“我带来了许多美丽安王后赠与的兰巴斯。”图林没有拿开自己仍搭在贝烈格肩上的手，而精灵并不反感这样的触碰。“她愿意赠与你这种古时精灵的干粮是因为爱你；而如果你想，也可以将它们分给这里的其他人类。”

而我会同意也是因为爱你。

一旦接受了贝烈格的回归，图林便贪恋起了精灵带给他的温暖。他几乎是在不由自主地笑，因贝烈格终于再度回到了自己身边。

图林的床榻足够大，不至于让人类与精灵必须挤在一起才不会有一方掉下去。

“我们要轮番起来守夜。”图林让贝烈格先躺下，他随后坐在了精灵身边。见对方似乎没有即刻躺下的意思，贝烈格猜他可能将要值第一班夜。“考虑到我正处在你们中间，我也要履行这项义务吗？”

“不，不是今夜。”图林对他的精灵说。“倘若你决定留下陪我，那么你必须先好好休息以恢复精力。我们所面临的境地之艰苦或许要超出你的想象，而人类并不如精灵那样强健，我们未必都能撑过这个冬天。”

于是贝烈格睡下了，在图林的要求之下。距守夜的开始还有一段时间，图林没有离开贝烈格，就将手撑在精灵上方打量着对方。渐渐地，精灵像是熟睡了过去。图林在这之前见过睡眠中的精灵，他们睁着眼睛，却不如往常那般清明。而对于贝烈格，图林只需要凭直觉。他几乎可以肯定精灵已经睡着了，而或许是因为过于劳累或是终于得以与旧友重逢，贝烈格睡得很沉。

图林注视着精灵的睡颜，贝烈格像是比上次他们分别时憔悴了些许，脸部的轮廓更加鲜明了。鉴于精灵基本都不做梦，图林几乎从没考虑过自己能足够荣幸到出现在贝烈格梦中。可今晚不同，重逢的喜悦让图林开始假设起了这一种可能：贝烈格的梦里有少年时的他，而他们正在追逐森林里的猎物，贝烈格在教他如何拉弓命中移动的猎物。

在他更小一些的时候，贝烈格曾吻过他。不是嘴唇，而是脸颊。图林仍能想起这份记忆，却已不记得被精灵亲吻的感觉。那对于人类来说太过久远，对于现在记忆大都已模糊的图林来说更是困难。

没由来的，图林想要亲吻贝烈格。他太激动了。图林想。他太欢喜于与贝烈格的重逢了。因他知道，贝烈格的这一举动又是因为屈从于了爱。这个精灵爱着自己，强烈到能让他一次次告别而又一次次与自己重逢。

图林愈发认为自己是这场拉锯战中的胜利者，他开始变得自大，而等他反应过来，贝烈格的吐息已经足以喷薄到他的唇上——图林已经靠得足够近，只需再前进一点便能吻上贝烈格，忆起曾经的那个吻的触感。

然而人类却在此时犹豫了。他意识到了自己的狂妄，认为这样的举动似乎并不妥当。只是贝烈格在他犹豫时微微侧过了头，恰好印上了他的唇。

他们的呼吸一时交织在了一起。

图林有好几秒僵在那儿不敢动，直到有人来唤他，惊醒了贝烈格，他才十分迅速地从床上坐起。佯做无事发生。发生什么事了吗？贝烈格问。没什么。图林摇了摇头，有意回避了精灵的视线。我只是要去守夜，抱歉吵醒你了。

贝烈格点了下头表示应答。图林随后便离开了，去他们藏身的洞口守今晚的第一班夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 贝贝：wdnmd，你到底亲不亲


End file.
